


A Good Glass of Wine by frabjous

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[story by frabjous]</b>
</p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Glass of Wine by frabjous

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

  
[A Good Glass of Wine](viewstory.php?sid=47) by [frabjous](viewuser.php?uid=8)  


  
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale's friendship.  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Angst  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 102 Read: 107  
Published: 20 Sep 2005 Updated: 20 Sep 2005 

A Good Glass of Wine by frabjous

When the world was young and the Arrangement new, Crowley and Aziraphale met up each century to draw up performance reports. Contrived as an excuse to get blind drunk and do bad Michael impressions, the meetings transformed into genuine conversations and moments that welcomed them like home when all the world was changing around them.

When Aziraphale stared down Pestilence while in his arms lay a hemorrhaging child, and Crowley went over the top, defiantly ignoring War's scarlet smile, both thought desperately of what waited: a table, and a friend, and a conversation over a good glass of wine.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=47>  



End file.
